The Neko Project
by Velithil
Summary: 1x2 Neko Duo.Heero POV. During a mission Heero gains a new pet and partner.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, I wish I did but I don't.

AN: This idea just popped into my head and would not let me rest. Well I hope everyone likes it.

The Neko Project

Chapter 1

It was suppose to be a simple mission. Get in, get the information,, get out, and blow the place. I wasn't expecting to not only run into someone but to be sent to another part of the building to give one of the generals that was overseeing a new program.

I needed to get to one of the lab computers. I couldn't very well blow my cover by refusing to deliver the information and I couldn't very well return after dumping it, in case they actually checked. So I decided that I might as well look over the file before handing it over.

It made little sense. A lot of it about various bondings. It referenced a lot to 'The Project'. Well I would know soon enough. Just as soon as I handed this over I could head back and complete this part of the mission.

When I got to the room I wanted, I knocked and was surprised to see the door was immediately opened. He must have been standing in front of the door. He was an older man, his black hair graying on the sides. His uniform was impeccable, with not a single thing out of place. I was almost afraid when I handed over the folder and he didn't say any thing.

It was a while he was looking over the file that I felt a tug on my pants leg. I ignored it the first few times before becoming annoyed with the tugging. Looking down I saw a kitten. Completely black with large violet eyes. I looked back up, once again ignoring the tugging the kitten was engaging in doing. Hoping it would go away.

The general didn't look up from what he was reading until the kitten started meowing pitifully.

"Well I'll be damned." He stated as he stared down at the kitten crying at me feet. "We have been sitting here for well over an hour. You show up and he attaches himself to you immediately." The meowing got louder as he spoke. "Aren't you going to pick him up?" I obeyed and as soon as the animal was in my arms it began to purr. "His name is Duo and welcome to the new elite program."

Great, that was just what I needed. It was suppose to be an easy. I wasn't suppose to be recruited by my enemy. How was I suppose to complete my mission now?

"He is completely attached to you now. So you might as well come in and we will fill you in on what your new role is here. You should know everything about the nekos since you work in the lab."

It almost an hour to get through everything. When I was finally allowed to leave, not only did I have a new pet but also had a duffel bag full of supplies for the said pet.

As soon as I was out of view of the general, I put the the, now sleeping, kitten into the bag. Making sure that I left it slightly open for air. I had to hurry if I wanted to complete the mission.

The charges where already set so all I really had to do was get the information I needed and get away. Once I got the bike that I had hidden, not far from the base and then blow the place.

I was in luck, the lab was empty when I entered. I chose one of the terminals in the back of the room. I was less likely to get caught back there. It was fairly easy to get into their system. I made sure to grab all the information I needed and then some. Making sure that information pertaining to the pet I just acquired was also included.

Once I had all the information that I need. I left the base, it was almost too easy to leave. I wasn't stopped once.

By the time I made it to the bike, the kitten had started crying again. I took a moment to pull him out and secure him in my coat. Making it easier for me to drive while also keeping him safe. I secured the bag of supplies for him and straddled the bike before pulling out the detonator from my pocket.

I pushed the button on the detonator. Listening to the sounds of explosions before starting the bike and heading to the safe house that other were staying in.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, I wish I did but I don't.

AN: I know, I know its been a while. Sadly life came at me hard and got really busy. Then to top it all off a new computer and laptop that don't have any of what I have written previously. Now on with the show... I mean chapter.

The Neko Project

Chapter 2

The ride was pretty uneventful. I spend most of it on back roads and took a really long rout to the safe house to make sure we weren't being fallowed.

Duo seemed to sleep though the whole ride though at one point he woke and cried piteously until he fell asleep again. For which I am grateful, I didn't think I could handle his crying anymore than that.

It was fairly late when I arrived but that didn't really mean anything. I knew that at least one of the other pilots would be up and waiting for me. As was custom for those who were out on missions. On a normal basis I didn't mind but I knew that as soon as they saw Duo there would be lots and lot of questions that I just didn't want to or couldn't answer.

I was hoping, though it would be unlikely, that who ever was up wouldn't notice Duo. But I knew that wasn't going to happen as soon as I opened the door and Quatre was there.

"Hello Heero, how was the mission?" His baby blue eyes roaming over me looking for injuries. His eyes stopping at the bulge in my coat. "Whats that?"

I sighed and slowly unzipped my jacket and then carefully pulled out my sleeping burden. Quatre's got big.

"What is it? Where did you get it?"

I just shook my head and gently began to stroke Duo. He began to purr almost immediately. "I think he is a panther, but I really don't know much about what he is. I still I have to go over the information I got about him." Quatre nodded and I offered the sleeping kitten to him so that I could take my coat off the rest of the way.

But the second he had Duo in his arms the sleeping kitten awoke and began to cry horribly and fighting in Quatre's arms. So as soon as the coat was off I dropped it to the floor and relieved Quatre of the upset kitten, who calmed immediately and began to purr again.

"What's his name?" Quatre asked after a moment. His voice was just above a whisper. Obviously try not the upset the kitten again.

"Duo." I replied and the kitten lifted his head at his name. His big violet eyes staring at mine. It was a little unnerving.

"Where did you get him?" Quatre asked again, completely breaking the moment.

"The base I destroyed." Was my reply.

I could feel the kitten's stomach growl. I put him down on the floor before kneeling and search through the bag I had gotten when I got Duo. There where several books on top and I searched for the one on feeding the kitten.

As soon as I found it a quick skim though for the items I needed to do the feeding. There apparently there was a specific type of formula that he had to be feed from a bottle. Luckily the bag also contained both items. Grabbing the formula and bottle I quickly went into the kitchen, Quatre and Duo both fallowing me quietly. I quickly made up the bottle before scoping up the kitten and shoving the nipple in this mouth.

Apparently Duo really didn't mind and began to greedily drink from the bottle. All the while purring his little heart out.

"What are you going to do with him?" Quatre asked once again breaking the silence in the room.

"I have no idea."

TBC...

AN: So I just realized the Heero seems OOC. I am sorry for that it is really hard to keep to the character when you really don't know what his thoughts would be on the situation. I also seemed to make him a little more talkative.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. I wish I did but I don't.

AN: Yay! I am back and Hopefully life will actually let me work on all my stories now.

Chapter 3

The night fallowing the mission was tiring, between taking care of my new charge and writing my mission report, I was exhausted. Quatre had offered to help in taking care of Duo but every time he went to close to the kitten, the said kitten would freak out.

So it was early morning when I finally got to bed with Duo sleeping next to me. I am sure that we made a pair. I was awoken several hours later to Duo's horrible cry. I quickly scoped him up into my arms. He calmed slightly but was still crying when I realized that we were not alone in the room.

The safe house wasn't all that large so we had to share rooms. So standing in the door way was Wufei, staring at me and my charge. I stood and nodded a greeting to the Chinese man. He gave me a questioning look and pointed to Duo in my arms.

"My mission did not go as planned."

"I can see that."

"You can stay here. I got to feed Duo any way. " I walked towards that door and waited for Wufei to enter so I can leave. Instead of doing that he reached out a hand to touch Duo, who had finally stopped his crying, well that is until the Chinese man touched him. Which started him up all over again. Wufei pulled his hand away quickly. "Shush Duo, it's ok, he is a friend." That seemed make him feel better because he stopped his cry and mewed at me quietly.

"He really is attached to know. Do you know what up with him? What he is?"

I nodded. " I got all the information in with his stuff. He is apparently a new type of soldier that they were trying to create. I will fill you in when Trowa gets back from his mission and I can explain everything to you all at once." Duo mewed again. "Right now I really need to feed him again." At that Wufei entered and let me leave.

The safe house was quiet and the kitchen was empty. I put Duo onto the floor as I went make his bottle. He fallowed me around silently. Watching what I was doing intently.

Once he was feed I took him into the living room and placed him on the floor. This set of a round of exploring and as soon as he was familiar with the room a round of playing. He pounced on anything that he could, including me. He seemed to be having fun when the front door opened and Trowa walked in.

This of course set Duo off. He quickly ran up to me and as soon he was in my arms hissed at Trowa. This of course surprised me, while Duo hasn't exactly been the friendliest he had never shown aggression to anyone. It also seem to surprise Trowa.

"He has never reacted like that." I said more to myself than to Trowa. " I don't understand usually animals like you." Trowa just shrugged. " As soon as you are rested and the Quatre and Wufei are up, I will explain what I know about our newest house guest. " Trowa nodded and starting heading toward the room he shared with Quatre.

As soon as he was out of sight Duo seem to completely calm again and snuggled into my arms and began to purr. It didn't take us long to fall asleep.

TBC…

AN: I will say that his reaction to Trowa took me completely by surprise. Hopefully I will have the next chapter up soon.


End file.
